A Pink Umbrella
by hpfanlover
Summary: Harry received a pink umbrella from anonymous on his 21st birthday. Who would it be? Why pink?   Warnings: PWP, explicit sexual contents, D/H, slash, lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! They all belong to JKR.**

The pink umbrella

Lots of packages were delivered to Harry on his 21st birthday. Owls popped in, dropped off whatever they were carrying, and then left at a snap of finger. The pile of gifts beside the fire place was growing in size and height every minute since he woke up this morning. He appreciated his friends' loves and cares for him, but this was still a bit overwhelming. Of course, he wasn't complaining at all.

Eventually, fewer and fewer deliveries were made until it came to a complete halt. He sighed in relief when for the next ten minutes, there was finally nothing coming in. He stared at the mountain full of presents, wondering where he should begin unwrapping. Those boxes, no matter they were big or small, square or circle, black or white, all reminded him that he was much loved.

A gigantic and heavy book, titled "Quidditich and the Wizzarding World" from Hermione, as always.

A huge bag of Muggle snacks from Ron. He's been fascinated by Muggle culture after graduation, under the influences of both his father and Hermione. Ron, as being deeply fond of eating, decided to travel around the world to explore the wide universe of food out there. Ever since then, Ron's been sending snacks of all types of cuisines to some close friends, including Harry, despite the fact that Harry is pretty Muggish.

What's next? Alright, a pair of weird-looking sunglasses from Luna. Judging from the sender, he wouldn't expect this to be too practically useful.

He continued on his unwrapping business for the next hour until he found something…relatively unusual. A pink umbrella.

He looked into the box and there weren't any sorts of note included. He didn't remember whose owl brought this, but it might even just be one from the owl renting services.

Well, it's not that he didn't like the umbrella, but it being color pink was something worth contemplating. Apparently someone for some obscure reasons thought pink is the best-matched choice for him, out of all other colors. The one, and only one, person he knows who is obsessed with pink stuff is Umbridge. He highly doubted that possibility though. Then who would it be? Who in the world would possibly think that he needs a PINK, folded, auto-umbrella?

Based on the strange fact that someone just gave him a pink umbrella, he wondered what would happen if he open it. After all, this is the wizzarding world where anything can happen. As decision made, he pressed the little square button located on the handle.

And of course, magic is always involved. Because the moment he pressed down on the button, the umbrella somehow transformed into a pink dildo. Even more unexpectedly, here came his blond lover, Draco Malfoy.

"Happy birthday Harry," Draco purred with a gentle smile.

"Draco?" Harry responded in surprise. "Why are you…this…what?"

"Calm down, Potter." Draco smirked as he pulled Harry into a kiss. He nibbled Harry's lower lip, tongue licked through it and begged for entrance. As Harry slightly parted his lips, Draco's tongue went rush in. He darted every single spot in Harry's warm little mouth. Playfully, their tongues intertwined while salvia dripping off at the conjunction as they were both too busy to care.

The unbearable need for oxygen broke the couple apart eventually. Harry was in Draco's strong arms, gasping for air. Draco pecked on Harry's neck as Harry murmured in his embrace, "what's all this about?"

"Here, let me demonstrate it to you." Draco laid Harry down on the sofa. He pressed himself onto Harry and engaged Harry into another kiss while he slit one of his hands under Harry's shirt, played with one of his nipple.

He pulled back and muttered a spell to remove all of Harry's clothes which make Harry shiver at the sudden exposure of air. His lips found Harry's other nipple; he sucked and tugged on it, making it hard and appeared a color of cherish red. His other hand was working in Harry's front groin area, stroking Harry's hardened length and occasionally playing with the balls. All this times, Harry was moaning and gasping for more.

Draco's lips continued the path on Harry's chest while the hand still teasing his nipples. He stopped to leave a mark once in a while before resuming his work. He pecked around Harry's navel and dipped his tongue into the shallow depth.

Draco's tongue was now swirling at the tip of Harry's cock, while his hand still stroking along the length. Harry groaned in joy, when he finally took Harry's erection deep into his throat. His head bobbed up and down with occasional suction. His slim fingers were rubbing Harry's balls. He continued these motions until he felt Harry's gut muscle tensed up. He let go of Harry, gripped the bottom of Harry's erect member and surrounded it with a ribbon from some torn-off gift.

"Not yet, honey, not so soon." Draco grinned devilishly.

Harry, being stopped from coming, groaned loudly in discomfort. He opened his hunger-filled eyes and was greeted by Draco's gaze. The emerald green and now watery eyes turned pleading desperately. "Please, Draco…let me…"

Draco flipped Harry over so that Harry was now on his knees. This was their all-time favorite sex position because it was easier not only for Draco to move, but also for Harry's prostate to be hit. Harry buried his head into the sofa, straightened his back and raised his hips exposing his impatiently awaiting little hole to Draco's sight.

"Rather eager today, huh?" Ignoring the view, Draco bent down so that his chest was against Harry's back and whispered into Harry's ear. "You know what to do right, honey?"

"You bastard…just give me!" Harry hissed, shivering.

"Wrong answer, Harry. That's not a good boy you are," Draco blew air into Harry's over-sensitive ear once again. This time made Harry gasp in frustration.

Draco picked up the pink dildo that dropped onto the floor long time ago. "However, today is your birthday, so let's get started on the real fun part and save this for later." He got a bottle of lubricant and applied some to his fingers. He eased a finger into Harry's arse. Harry's body was now very accustomed to sex. For such a happy couple as they are, their sex life was never dull. Draco eased his finger in and out just for another moment before he inserted the second one and began scissoring within Harry. Harry clutched tightly to the sofa cover with his fist full. He raised his hips even more, trembling at the need to be fully filled.

In fact, Draco couldn't hold himself back anymore. He positioned himself behind Harry so that his own hardened flesh was quivering against Harry's openings. He lubricated his cock and gently pushed himself in. When he was completely buried within Harry, both of them sighed in contentment. Harry couldn't wait any longer; he started randomly moving his waist, seeking more pleasure. With an understanding grin, Draco began thrusting in and out of Harry. He grasped Harry's hips backwards when he thrust himself forward, hitting Harry's sweet spot with every single motion. Harry, being in total ecstasy, couldn't help himself but moan loudly.

"Oh, yes…yesssss"

Draco couldn't afford to speak because he was now too busy to try to confine his almost bursting orgasm. He pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed back in. His motion became more and more aggressive. One of his hands moved from Harry's waist down to Harry's now aching erection. He freed the restriction on it and stroke rapidly on Harry's burning-hot cock, even squeezed it. Harry's muscle tightened as a result and he came very quickly afterward. He arched his back, pulling his head back with a silent scream. Draco felt Harry's inner muscle clenched around him tightly. With one final thrust, he growled and shot his load deep into Harry's body.

Harry was too exhausted from the amazingly satisfying sex to hold his posture. Draco collapsed on to Harry, with his a bit softened flesh still buried inside of Harry.

After they recovered from the post-orgasm ecstasy, Draco pulled himself out and helped Harry sit up in his arms. "Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry rested his back against Draco's chest but now he tilted his head slightly to look at Draco. He gave the blonde a gently smile, and kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you for your present, Draco."

But Draco hadn't forgotten all about that dildo. He picked up the pink dildo once again and murmured a spell to change it back to that very pink umbrella. He handed the dildo disguised as umbrella to Harry. "Whenever you want me, press this button and I'll come for you."

"I will never use this!" Harry growled, though the red clouds on his cheeks disclosed the truth. If he ever becomes so desperate for sex, he could always wait until Draco's back from work. Oh well, maybe he will still need this someday. He now understood why it has to be pink: to prevent him from actually bringing it onto street in a rainy day.

"Shh…I'm not finished yet. In those cases when I cannot come immediately, you'll have something to kill time, right?" Draco grinned.

"Pervert"

"Thank you very much. I'm the pervert you love." Draco gave Harry a passionate kiss. They were ready for some more rounds.

-The End-

AN: This my first time writing English fanfic. Beware that English is not my first language but I did try my best to describe the scenes. The story is also barely revised, so suggestions/comments/corrections are all welcome! I hope you like it. This is just for fun! xoxo


End file.
